The Twins of Love and Hate
by EmpressSaix
Summary: After the events with Pitch, things now seem normal. But on Halloween children in Paris are found slaughtered and a young woman is believed to be the culprit. Jack Frost thinks otherwise though and he stakes his job as a Guardian to prove it. But he may end up proving more then just her innocence...
1. Prologue

Prologue

***Hello to all. After reading countless fanfics for **_**Rise of the Guardians **_**and watching the movie repeatedly I've decided to try my hand at writing one. I've mostly dabbled with **_**Bleach**_** and **_**Kuroshitsuji,**_** so if my username looks familiar that's why. **

**I've had this story idea for a while and after hammering out the plot, writing out the outline and final touch ups I think it is ready. Yes there will be in OC in this and she will be hanging around Jack but I swear to you all it is just FRIENDSHIP in this story! That's it! I promise you! **

**There are countless JackxOC stories and some of them are really good. I have nothing against OC and canon pairings if you've read my stories then you know. I'm trying something new by just having them be friends though that _could_ change... **

**This story will be updated every other week. So that means the next update will be May 10****th****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only a few OCs.***

* * *

_(France, February 1793)_

White snow glistened and sparkled in the full moon's light like powered crystal. The frozen water crystals thickly coated the forest floor and dainty looking tree branches. The surface of the small lake below looked like a mirror with its smooth glassy surface. The forest was completely still and quiet... save for the occasional sigh that was never heard.

Jack Frost sat in one of the many trees with his back against the tree and one leg hanging lazily off the branch. It was night and most people were asleep but Jack had no desire to curl up somewhere and sleep. He was board and contemplated flying off and heading somewhere else. He stood up and stretched his arms.

But before he flew away his ears caught the sound of feet crunching on the snow. Who could possibly be out at this time of night? Jack tilted his head to the side at the appearance of a lone figure wearing a hooded cape.

The figure pushed back the hood to reveal a pale heart shaped face of a young woman. She had dark hair that was pulled into a bun at the base of her head with a few stray wisps of hair framing her face. The young woman looked up and for a moment Jack thought her eyes had no color but instead her eyes were a light shade of hazel. Her pale pink lips stretched into a smile as she looked around and saw that she was alone.

Or as alone as she could get with an invisible spirit in a nearby tree.

Jack watched with growing curiosity as this young woman, who looked near his age, removed her cloak and sat down in the snow at the edge of the lake. She pulled off her boots and slipped her stocking feet into a pair of worn ice skates. The winter spirit's interest grew even more when the girl stepped onto the lake with her bladed shoes.

The girl started slow but quickly picked up speed as she glided around on the frozen surface of the lake. She even pulled a few daring moves like jumping into the air.

"Whoa!" Jack laughed when she jumped high in the air again.

He had seen people ice skate before so this was nothing new to him. But the way the girl moved with such grace and fluid movements, Jack was easily captivated. There was also the look on her face. A look of serene peace and calm. She looked like she was in her own world, just her and the lake.

The girl slowed to a stop at the farthest end of the lake. She stood still, clenching and unclenching her hands and licking her dry lips. Finally she took a deep breath and began skating. She went faster and faster with each push of her legs. She then leapt into the air and tried to spin wile in mid-air but failed and fell on her side on the hard unforgiving ice.

"Ouch," Jack winced in sympathy.

The young woman slowly pushed herself up right and stood up again. She poked and prodded herself checking for anything that may have broken. Satisfied that everything was still together she took off again and tried once more.

Jack shook his head in amazement after she picked herself up after falling for the sixth time, "You just don't give up do you?"

The girl prepared herself to try the spinning jump maneuver once again. She would not give up. Perfecting her ice skating was the one thing she refused to give up on. She would get this right even if she ended up black and blue all over.

She slowly sucked in and breathed out the chilly winter night air and took off. When she jumped this time Jack decided to lend a hand. He directed a gust of wind to help the girl complete her mid-air twirl and land upright on the ice.

Once the girl felt her skates' touchdown on the ice she froze for a second. Realization that she had succeeded set in she started laughing and smiling.

"I did it! I did it! I can't believe I did it and," she paused and realized there was no one around to see her accomplishment. "I can't believe no one saw that."

"Well, I did but I guess I don't count huh?" Jack asked knowing he would get no response. It stung to know his help went unnoticed but he felt happy for the girl. Her smile and joy was contagious and he found himself still smiling.

He moved his feet and kicked off some snow that had been clinging to his perch. The snow plopped loudly as it hit the ground causing the girl to freeze and swivel in Jack's direction. The spirit boy froze and stared at her in apprehension. She stared back but he couldn't tell if she was staring at him or the tree branch.

Intense seconds dragged on as the two stared. Jack could feel a cautious hope starting to form in his chest. After eighty years of being invisible and alone, maybe, just maybe, that would come to an end tonight. He licked his lips and decided to find out if that was the case.

"Can you... Can you see me?" He asked softly.

The girl didn't answer but blinked and shook her head. She was being silly; there was no one else out here but her... right? A chill wove up her spine and she skated to the edge of the pond, exchanged her skates for her boots and walked back home. After a few steps though she paused and threw one last look at the tree branch. Her eyes saw nothing there but a feeling in her heart said otherwise.

Jack's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He tiredly looked up at the full moon, "Almost eighty years. After eighty years, you couldn't just let me have one person see me. Just one, that's all I ask."

The frost boy dropped his head into his hands. Well, maybe it wasn't so bad. Jack did make her smile and laugh and he found himself liking that laugh. It was sweet, warm and loving. She had looked up in his direction, though that might've been because the snow fell off the branch and alerted her. She even looked back.

That one gesture sparked a tiny flame of hope. That young woman might not have been able to see him but maybe, just maybe, she could _sense_ he was there. Humans always talked about experiences of feeling ghosts and spirits around them even though they couldn't see any.

Jack's spirits slowly began to lift. If she could sense his presence then she was just a short step from maybe actually seeing him. He looked down at the lake at the delicate lines and patterns the blades of her skates had carved. He floated down and touched his staff to the ice, returning the lake's surface pristine once again. He made sure it was nice and smooth for her if and when she came back.

He smiled at his handiwork and hoped she would enjoy it since the spring thaw was coming and the lake would only stay frozen solid for a few days, a week tops. Winter was nearing its end and he didn't want to risk incurring the wrath of the Spring Spirit by prolonging winter. He had learned his lesson the last time he did that, though in his defense he didn't know that seasonal spirits had strict schedules of when they were supposed to work and when not to.

Jack checked the ice again to make sure it was perfectly smooth, which it was. Satisfied, he flew up to the tree branch he been sitting and settled down to sleep, anxious of how surprised the girl would be when she came back.

But days passed and there was no sign of the girl. Jack did his best to stay near that lake for as long as he could but spring was inching closer and he was pushing his luck the longer he stayed. Was the girl too busy to come and skate again? Was she sick? Did she and her family move to another town? Or, and Jack hated this being the reason, did she think the forest was haunted and refused to come back?

Whatever the reason was he had to leave now. The climate was getting too warm for his liking and he needed to move farther north. He would have to try again next winter.

* * *

(_France, November 1793_)

Jack wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. Summer had been a little intense this year and had lingered longer than expected. Autumn came but it was dry and not very cool, it hardly made a dent in the summer heat wave. But Jack was here now and he planned to remedy this situation.

He felt a surge of satisfaction when the townspeople sighed in relief and pleasure at the feel of his chilly wind. A sign that the oppressive heat was going to be replaced with the relieving chill of winter. Jack felt a wave of excitement hit him too. This was the town that the girl he met last February lived in. The possibility of seeing her again sent him flying higher.

But he soon came crashing down when his eyes caught sight of something malicious and bloody.

Jack hesitantly touched down before the bladed contraption. He had seen one of these before and heard it was called Le Rasoir National or Madame la Guillotine. It was used to execute people by beheading them. Jack self-consciously rubbed his throat and swallowed thickly.

The blade was still coated in fresh looking blood from its last victim. The ground below was saturated in the ruby red liquid. Jack swallowed again, the sight of all this blood was making him ill. How could humans do this? How could they build something so vile and use it on each other?

He backed away and jumped into the air, away from that human made monstrosity. Humans could be so violent and cruel sometimes. Jack really hoped that the girl didn't get caught up in this violence and that she was alright.

* * *

***So? How was it? Bad? Good? Let me know (but be nice about it). I figured Jack died in December after Chirstmas in 1712 so that's why he says it's been eighty years instead of eighty-one.* **

**Please review and remember I'll be posting again on May 10****th****.* **


	2. Chapter1: Frosty First Encounters

Chapter 1: Frosty First Encounters

***No reviews... at all. Does this story really suck that much? Is it not interesting? What is wrong? Please tell me. I won't be writing the character's accents only because I suck at writing accents and I don't want to ruin this. So if that bothers you I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only a few OCs.***

* * *

Nimble marble white feet dashed across tiled rooftops, a thin trail of frost followed. Those feet leapt from rooftop to rooftop. The owner of such feet was a pale young man with snowy white hair and striking blue eyes. The young man leapt into the air, the wind carrying him in whatever direction he chose.

Jack Frost glided and flew above the proclaimed City of Love also known as Paris, France. It was autumn and two weeks until Halloween but Jack needed to start spreading his wintry chill if he wanted to give people another memorable winter. The best and snowiest winters were the ones that were started early and slowly cultivated. Only a handful of people understood that whipping up snowstorms and spreading cold was harder then it looked.

He glided around the glass pyramid known as the Louvre, leaving patches of fern patterned ice on the glass. The wind carried him up higher and up to the top of the Eifel Tower. His nimble feet perched on the edge of the deck and he looked out at the glittering city. Paris had changed a great deal over the decades yet it still retained the artistic charm that drew countless crowds of tourists and aspiring artists.

"Alright Wind, where to next?" Jack asked.

The wind responded by picking him up and flying him to the next destination that needed to cool down. As the Guardian of Fun flew through the night sky a few children looked up to see him.

"Regardez! C'est Jack Frost!"

"Salut, Jack Frost!"

"Bonjour, Monsieur Frost!"

Jack waved to them all and said hello to each as he flew by. It was remarkable how many kids were able to see him now though that may have been because the other guardians had a hand in spreading the news about their newest member to as many kids as they can. The wintry boy let out a joyful laugh as he swooped and moved through the sky.

It felt wonderful to be seen... and to be believed in.

The wind gently deposited Jack at the edge of the city and into a tree covered park. A lone crow or maybe a raven (Jack could never tell the difference between them) let out a loud caw causing Jack to tilt his head in the direction of the sound. It sounded odd like the bird was letting out a signal that there was an intruder. Jack had been to this place before and knew that this used to be an untouched forest a few decades ago. He also recognized the lake but what he didn't recognize was the girl sitting at the edge.

The girl was sitting on a rock with her back straight but head bowed over a book. She had straight dark brown hair with streaks of dark magenta that fell to her waist and bangs that completely covered her left eye. The only hair accessory she wore was a plain red headband.

Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved black frilly blouse, red corset vest and a knee-length black and red plaid skirt. She wore white lace socks and normal black flats. A white leather choker dotted with pink hearts sat snuggly around her neck.

The winter spirit cocked his head to try and get a peak at the cover of the book she was reading. "So what are you reading there?"

"Pride and Prejudice," the girl answered automatically in her native French tongue.

The pair froze for a second before the girl's head shot up and Jack broke out into a wide grin.

"Wow, I've never met a teenager who could see me especially one with such a... unique eye color," Jack said.

The girl's visible eye was a vibrant shade of pink. _Either she's wearing colored contacts or she's a spirit of some kind_, Jack deduced.

An awkward silence befell them. The girl had never really talked to anyone by herself before. Usually she was with her brother and he did all the talking. People rarely talked to _just_ her, they always wanted her brother. Jack had little experience in talking with girls his age (appearance wise at least). He was used to little girls like Sophie, Pippa or Cupcake. Teenagers were not his forte.

"So... Pride and Prejudice huh? Do you like it?" Jack asked lamely.

The girl flinched and her pink eye darted between him and the book before stuttering out an answer, "Y-Yes, I-It's fine—I mean I like it."

Jack nodded and took a seat on her right side on a nearby rock, "Personally I think it's a little dry and there's too much drama and romance, but that's just my opinion."

The girl stared at him. Why was he talking to her? There is nothing interesting about her, at least that's what her brother always said, so why would he bother speaking to her? She was plain and painfully ordinary for a spirit. So, again she asks herself, why would _the_ Jack Frost want to talk to her? It was probably some cruel prank; he has been known to play tricks on people and spirits alike.

Maybe he was pretending to be her friend only to turn around and hurt her. It's happened to her before...

The crow or raven was cawing a little louder, almost like it was panicking for her. She should just run. Her home wasn't too far away and she was a fast runner. She might have a chance of outrunning him if he pursued her. And surely her brother would protect her, he might berate and punish her later for going outside alone but he would still protect her.

Jack tilted his head and smiled, "You okay there?"

The girl squeaked and jumped slightly at being addressed, "Y-Yes. W-Why?"

"You looked like you were spacing out," he explained while stabbing the ground with the end of his staff, sending out little tendrils of frost.

_Run! Run now before it's too late!_ Her mind screamed at her but her body refused to move. A raven, her raven, was cawing louder and with more vigor, telling her to run now. But her heart was hammering too hard against her chest, her limbs were shaking and her hands felt sweaty. She needed to get out of here; she knew this could become a dangerous situation. Jack Frost may not look like much but he was the one who took down the feared Pitch Black.

Jack slowly stood up and held out his hand, "I probably should've introduced myself from the start. I'm Jack Frost and who might you be?"

The girl felt her throat close up and her breathing becoming heavier,"I-I've got to go!"

She bolted up from her rocky seat and rocketed away from the Guardian of Fun. Jack blinked in confusion at the direction she ran away. Did he really come across as freighting? She was looking at him the same way someone would look at a bear about to eat them.

He looked at the still waters of the lake and noticed something shimmering. He looked up at the sky to see strips of glowing green. The aurora borealis, a call for the Guardians to gather at the North Pole. Jack jumped into the air and started flying in the direction of the Pole. He made a note to try and come back to Paris later and find her again. He still wanted to know her name and maybe why she ran so fearfully away from him and what the deal was with that obnoxious bird.

* * *

The normal hectic chaos that inhibited Santoff Clausen seemed to double and everyone knew why. It was nearing the end of October and Christmas was less than two months away. It would seem like a long time but North knew from experience that those two months would fly by so he needed to keep everything running smoothly. This was crunch time but it seemed like a perfect time to MiM for him to drop something new into their laps to deal with.

"Now you know how I felt last Easter. But at least you have a few weeks I only had a few days," Bunnymund complained. He sat by the fire and massaged his feet trying to get the feeling back into them.

"Yes we know Bunny but Christmas requires much more time and preparation. Why Manny has to choose now of all times I wish I knew," North grumbled.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon—116 Sycamore Lane, California—enough," Tooth piped.

Sandy was seated on a tall stool with a small mug of eggnog in his hands. A picture of Jack with a question mark next t it appeared over his head.

"Yeah, where is Frostbite?" Bunny asked as he stood up.

"Right here Cottontail," jack said as he swooped down from the ceiling and landed next to the oversized rabbit. "Anyone care to tell me what's going on? I thought our next meeting wasn't for another week."

"Manny has something to say. Something is going to happen, I can feel it my belly," the toymaker spoke.

Taking that as his cue the Man in the Moon sent down a wide beam of glowing pale blue light onto the circular insignia that pictured the guardians on the floor. The stone circle slowly opened and a tall crystal set on a stone dais rose up. Once the moonlight hit the clear rock the entire room was filled with azure light.

"Is Manny picking another Guardian?" Jack asked, his eyes wide with awe and growing excitement.

"It would appear so. But why?" North mulled.

Bunnymund had his fingers crossed and was whispering harshly under his breath, "Please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog, please not the Groundhog."

"Think it'll be the Leprechaun this time Sandy?" Tooth asked glancing at the golden man.

He nodded, pointing at the four-leaf clover picture above his head with confidence.

"Maybe it'll be another seasonal spirit like Jack," the hummingbird woman suggested.

Jack groaned, "Oh I hope not."

The winter spirit was not on the best of terms with his fellow seasonal spirits especially the spirit of spring. Those two had been butting heads and rubbing each other the wrong way ever since they first crossed paths. The spirits of summer and fall were a little more tolerable to Jack though they still rarely met eye to eye.

The glow of the crystal grew and then slowly accumulated and shaped into the azure colored silhouette of the anticipated new Guardian. The figure became clearer and it was revealed to be a young man no older than Jack. He had a lean slightly muscular build. He wore trousers along with a partially opened and puffy long sleeved shirt. His short hair was straight but the ends curled softly around his ears. There was a light haughty smirk on the man's lips and a Casanova like glint in his eyes.

Jack looked curiously up at the projected image, "Who's that?"

"Eros Lovett better known as Cupid. His teeth come only second to yours Jack. They look like polished pearls," Tooth dreamily sighed. Her fairies twittered in agreement.

"Uh, North? Something ain't right here. What would Manny want with him?" The Guardian of Hope said warily.

"What? You don't think he'd make a good Guardian?" The winter spirit asked.

"That's just it mate," Bunnymund started.

North finished, "He already _is_ a Guardian."

* * *

***So? Any better? Let me know, good or bad, what you think. I've got finals next week so wish me luck. I'll post again on May 24****th****. Sunday is Mother's Day so be sure to tell your mom/grandma/mother figure how much you love and appreciate her. See you then.* **


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Mr Cupid

Chapter 2: Meeting Mr. Cupid

***Sorry this is late but my summer online Anthropology class is proving harder than I thought. Happytreefriends, thanks for that reassurance. It's just that when an author sees no reviews their minds tend to jump to the worst possible conclusion. The story will get more interesting, it's just going to take time. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only a few OCs.***

* * *

The look on Jack's face turned to one of confusion that matched the looks on the other Guardians' faces.

"So... if he's already a Guardian then... what does Manny want with him?"

"If we knew Frostbite do you think we'd be as confused as we are now?" Bunny lightly snapped.

North looked up at the glowing moon, "Manny, is a new threat coming that requires Cupid's help?"

As if to answer the moonlight flickered and faded away. The large crystal slowly sank back down into the floor. Silence lay heavily in the room after that.

"Helpful as always huh?" Jack asked sarcastically. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess the best thing would be to go and visit Eros personally. This is about him and he might know what's going on," Tooth ventured.

Santa Clause nodded in agreement, "Tooth is right. Tomorrow we will pay Eros a visit."

"Hey hold on a second. How come we are going to him when you guys kidnapped me and brought me here when MiM mentioned me?" The frost boy voiced.

"Because he is already a Guardian and back then you were a mere troublesome rascal," Bunny answered with a ruffle of Jack's hair.

"Oh, yeah," Jack scoffed as he tried to fix his hair. "That's totally fair."

* * *

"So what's this Eros guy like anyway?" The spirit of frost and fun said over the light roar of air rushing past them.

It was mid-morning when the Guardians took off in the sleigh and headed for Eros's home. Their destination was to the heart of Paris, France.

"He's very charming, sweet, suave and compassionate. Oh and he's—" The tooth fairy began to list off.

"Oh Tooth please!" Bunny cut in. He was in his usual position on the sleigh, clutching the side for dear life. "He's a lair root rat. He's even more of a show pony then Frost!"

"Really?" Jack smirked. "I'm starting to like this guy already especially since he seems to get under your skin Cotton tail."

The Easter bunny could only groan as he huddled closer to the side of the sleigh. The airborne vehicle started to make its descent over Paris. The city was beautiful in the morning as it was at night. The artistic and historic buildings bathed in fresh crisp and cool morning light. Jack jumped up and gazed over the edge of the sleigh, taking in the sight of the city had just been in hours ago.

"Bunny, you've got to see this view. It's beautiful," Jack said.

"Not on your life, Frosty. Just tell me when we land," Bunnymund snapped, squeezing his eyes tighter.

"That would be right now, Bunny," North chuckled.

He gently guided the sleigh to land in front of a tall palace like apartment building. The building was constructed of white bricks and columns flanking the gold double doors. It made the place look more like a heavenly palace. Jack looked up to see even rows of windows, some on the higher level had balconies jutting out. A pair of tall pointed towers with tan colored roofs stood at the sides of the building. He also spotted stone carved angels, or perhaps cherubs, along the ledge at the very top of the building.

"Wow," Jack said in awe as he stepped out of the sleigh. "It looks like something out of a painting."

"Yeah, gaudy and trashy. I swear Eros has no sense of art or style," Bunny grumbled as he shakily flopped out of the vehicle.

"That is a matter of opinion Bunny," Tooth remarked as she helped him up.

"Everyone has different tastes Bunny," North added. He sauntered up the low stone steps up to the door with Sandy and Jack. The Russian grabbed the ring of an ornate doorknocker and banged it three times.

The heavy doors opened with a flourish by themselves. The group of immortals slowly stepped inside the grand room. The inside looked as grand as the outside. Jack got the impression that they had stepped into a fairy tale castle.

The floor and matching columns were polished pale marble; the walls were white and pink with gilded accents. A marble grand staircase with red carpeting that went up before splitting in two separate directions was right in front of them. Large portraits and statues were scattered around along with other furnishings. The smell of roses and scented candles lay thick in the air.

"Who dares to enter—Oh!" A voice sharply rang out.

In flew a small fair haired young man with petite white wings. He wore a white toga like robe tied off with a gold rope and carried a clipboard in one hand.

"And what brings the Guardians here?" The little cherub asked.

"We are here to see Eros Lovett. We have business that concerns him," North answered.

"Of course. I will fetch him right away. Please wait here," the small man replied before flying away quickly.

As they waited Jack took the moment to really look around. The smooth stone floor felt nice and cool against his feet. The place looked like it was partially modeled after the Palace of Versailles. Since no one could see him Jack had taken the liberty of touring said palace before and after the monarchs lived there. He only entered rooms that were already open and empty of people to keep from walking in on any one doing anything risqué.

"Welcome to my abode!" A silky male voice echoed through the room. Jack spun around and saw Eros walking down the grand staircase. "What could possibly bring the prestigious Guardians of Childhood to want to see me?"

The Guardian of Love did look like the image from the crystal only in color. He had sandy blonde hair with streaks of bright pink. His eyes were a familiar vivid pink. The spirit was clad in white slacks with matching shoes and tunic.

"Eros, it has been a long time. You are looking well," North boisterously but warmly greeted.

"It has been a long time and thank you," Eros returned. He bent down to shake Sandy's hand, "Sanderson I see you are well from your run in I heard about with Pitch Black."

Sandy smiled and waved that incident off. Eros turned to Tooth next and he gently took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Miss Toothiana, I swear your beauty grows more heavenly every time I see you. It's enough to make any man smile," Cupid hummed before kissing her hand again.

Tooth couldn't help giggling and blushing, "I don't look that nice but thank you."

Bunnymund rolled his eyes and snorted at the scene. That made Eros turn his attention to him next.

"So glad you could come all the way here Bunnymund. I thought you'd be too busy painting your eggs or hopping down your bunny trail to come," his voice made the barb sound like a harmless jab.

Jack chuckled at seeing Bunny being teased. Bunny may have been right about Jack and Eros being similar.

Cupid's pink eyes studied the wintery young man, "And you must be the newest Guardian. What was your name again? Johnny Freezer burn?"

"Actually it's Jack Frost," the young man corrected as he offered his hand to Eros.

The Frenchman looked at his hand and for a second Jack thought he would ignore his greeting. But Eros proved him wrong and took Jack's colder hand in his own and shook it. "Of course it is. Now why don't we retire to my study and we can discuss what business you have with me in private."

He motioned for the cherub to come closer, "Have _her_ bring up some tea for our guests."

The cherub bowed before flying away, "Right away, sir."

He began walking up the staircase and the others followed. The second level proved to be just as grand and ornate as the first level. The hall had red carpeting; the walls were a stately design of gold, cream and pink. Large clear windows allowed for vast amounts of sunlight to pour in.

"So do tell me what the great Guardians require of humble little me?" Eros asked as they continued to walk.

"Wait. I thought you were a Guardian too," Jack piped.

"I am but I am not one of childhood like you all. Granted the love I dabble in does include parental love and sibling love but that's as far as I go when it comes to children. My guardianship continues to teens and adults, I protect and spread love to them all.

"I don't know how informed you are Mr. Frost but there are other guardians out there not specific to childhood. There is myself, the Guardian of Life, the Guardian of Time and the Guardian of Death. The four of us look after and control areas that affect not only children but adults as well," Eros explained in a tone equivalent to a know-it-all.

He paused in his explaining to push open a pair of double doors. "Please come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Eros's study was a grand space with marble flooring, pink rugs and matching gilded pillars. A fireplace stood against one wall and two double glass doors that lead to two different balconies. Dusty rose colored armchairs, couch and chaise lounge gathered around a dark wood coffee table between the fireplace and Eros's grand desk. Bookcases, statues and paintings acted as the décor.

"As I was saying we are also not bound by the constraint of needing people to believe in us in order for us to be strong. Another thing that differentiates us," the last part was said with a hint of smug satisfaction.

"You might see it as a drawback but a person's belief can come in mighty handy when you're in a tight spot," Bunny countered as he sat down in a plush pink arm chair. "Plus I've never seen a kid jump for joy when they hear Cupid is in town."

Eros's face turned into a flat glare and Jack couldn't help but smile at the success of Bunny's jab. "So what is it that brings you all here?"

"Last night we received a message from Man in Moon, concerning you," North answered.

The spirit of love threaded his fingers together and set them under his chin, "Really?"

"We were wondering if you might know why?" Tooth asked hovering lightly in the air. Baby Tooth hovered beside her mother.

Cupid sat still as a statue for a moment before he silently shook his head, "I'm afraid there is no reason I can think of. Everything here is fine. Nothing is missing or damaged or out of the ordinary. Are you sure it was me the MiM pointed you to?"

"Of course we're sure. There aren't any spirits out there that can pull off your smug appearance," Bunny argued.

"Bunny," Tooth warned, her wings beating a little harder in agitation.

Jack was standing quietly to the side watching them when he heard the light chime of a bell. He turned to see a _very_ fluffy white cat wearing a diamond studded collar with a bell prance haughtily across the floor and leap onto Eros's lap.

"What is that?" Jack pointed his staff at the feline. "Some kind of fluff ball with legs?"

"She is a pure bred Chinchilla Persian and her name is Venus," Eros stiffly snapped.

"I'm with Frost on this. That thing looks more fur then animal," The Easter Bunny added.

Venus growled and let out a sharp hiss at Bunny. She softly leapt up onto the desk; her attention was fixated on something small, fast moving and shimmery. While the spirits kept talking Venus kept her eyes on her soon to be prize. Baby Tooth stopped her constant darting when she felt predatory eyes on her.

The Persian leaned back on her haunches and sprang forward right at Baby Tooth. The tiny hummingbird squeaked in terror and zipped away, avoiding the ferocious feline. But the cat continued to pursue and made another leap at the small prey. Baby Tooth narrowly avoid the second attempt and dove straight into Jack for protection.

"Whoa!" Jack did not like the look the cat was giving him, "Uh... nice kitty?"

Venus growled and leapt high, her claws extended. The cat would've latched onto Jack's face if it hadn't been for a sudden flash of black coming between them. An ink black raven was beating its wings at the cat and cawing loudly. Venus's ears were flat against her head and she hissed viciously at the offending black bird.

"Mars stop it!"

The bird ceased its flapping and cawing at the command and flew to the waiting wrist of a young woman.

A young woman that Jack instantly recognized.

She held a tray with a teapot and matching tea cups and saucers in one hand and the bird, Mars, in the other. Her brown hair with the magenta streaks was pulled into a tidy bun with her bangs still covering her left eye. When she turned her head her visible vibrant pink eye widened at seeing Jack who greeted her with a slight smile and wave.

The young lady felt both a chill of shock and warmth of strange joy flooding her being.

* * *

***What did you guys think? How do you guys like my version of Cupid? **

**I looked these Australian phrases up and I hope I used them the right way. If I didn't let me know. **

**Lair: a flashily dressed young man or brash and vulgar behavior, to dress up in flashy clothes. **

**Root rat: somebody who is constantly looking for sex.**

**Please review.***


End file.
